


burned out

by haru182



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Están cansados. Lo tienen todo, pero a veces no basta. Y Louis le ama más que a nada aunque no se lo diga y Harry se muere si no está él los viernes lluviosos por la noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burned out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliumpumilum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/gifts).



— ¿Qué hora es, cariño? – Louis escondió su rostro bajo la bufanda al momento de preguntarle la hora a Harry. Estaban en la puerta trasera del Hotel Eurostars, sin recordar muy bien cuándo exactamente habían pasado tanto frío por última vez.

— Las 2:35 am. – el chico de los rizos no dijo nada más. Cerraba los ojos mientras tiritaba de frío, con cinco guardaespaldas a su lado que complementaban a los otros cinco que Louis tenía para él.

Les habían dicho que había fans esperando verles desde muy temprano en la tarde, que para evitar revuelo les iban a pasar por la puerta de atrás. Y desde que se bajó del jet privado en el que viajaban todos juntos, Harry no había vuelto a ver a Paul y le maldijo, porque él era la razón de que estuvieran esperando bajo la noche helada de Madrid.

Los labios resecos de Louis le sacaron de su ensoñación; un beso en medio de las cejas, ahí donde el gorrito gris que llevaba puesto dejaba al descubierto su piel para que las células de ésta murieran lentamente a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

Pero qué más da, si Louis te besa ahí delante de diez gorilas vestidos de negro, en la negrura de la casi madrugada.

— Qué haces, tonto. – Harry dejó escapar una media sonrisa, que quedó escondida en su bufanda y su chaqueta. El bolso del equipaje le pesaba, sentía que a través de sus calcetines avanzaba el clima de la Antártida.

— Quién diría que eres inglés, parece que te me vas a morir de hipotermia.- Louis llevaba el pelo al descubierto, Harry le miró con un brillo especial en sus pupilas y negó con la cabeza. Louis se puso detrás de él, provocando automáticamente un cambio de formación entre sus guardaespaldas, y le abrazó por la cintura, encima de la gruesa chaqueta de cuero marrón que llevaba y los guantes. - ¿Has visto qué gracioso es este sitio? Tres rascacielos como de New York, pero luego el resto es como… como…

— Como el resto de España.

Harry dobló su cuello hacia atrás, recostándose en el hombro de su chico.

Su chico. Y aún se le hacía incómodo pensarlo de esa manera. Aún le dolía ver todo el alboroto de internet y cómo Louis reaccionaba con asco ante ello. Todavía seguía sintiéndose frustrado cuando él tenía que salir a pasear con Eleanor. Y a veces Harry hablaba con ella, y ella le contaba casi ahogada en desesperación el estrés que manejaba, el odio constante que recibía, la actitud neutra del Modest! Management…

Las interferencias de las radios comunicativas de su staff de seguridad le sacaron del limbo en el que acababa de caer. Abrió los ojos y vio aparecer a Paul, pasando un mensaje a la parte del equipo que aún estaba con Liam, Niall y Zayn aún en el aeropuerto.

Louis y él caminaron por donde la seguridad local les indicaba. Harry escuchó que Louis respiraba aliviado; sabía que estaba de los nervios ahí fuera, que en cualquier momento alguien podría reconocerles a pesar de la multitud de abrigo que llevaban. Y a esa hora, con la jodida semana que tenían por delante, a ninguno de los dos les apetecía firmar nada, ni ver ningún flash chocando en luces cegadoras contra sus ojos.

Apartó los pensamientos agobiantes de su mente. La recepcionista no tardó mucho tiempo en chequear todos los papeles que Paul le enseñó para dejarles pasar. En cuestión de minutos, personal del hotel y además su equipo de seguridad caminaban todos hasta la planta veintiocho del edificio que casi besaba el cielo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación, los dos se sintieron como si se acabaran de deshacer de una carga descomunal; como si tuvieran que cargar en una mochila con todos sus guardaespaldas, con los empleados del hotel, con Paul y las fans que esperaban fuera congelándose en la calle. Louis encendió la luz; todo estaba en silencio. Harry dejó el equipaje tirado al lado del de su novio y se desvaneció en el colchón de la cama doble que les había tocado. Se quitó el gorrito con un suspiro.

Sabía que era la suite especial de no-se-qué-mariconadas. Y que el servicio era veinticuatro horas. Pero ya no se fijaba en las sábanas egipcias marrones, ni en los espejos traídos de Venecia que la habitación aferraba a sus paredes. Esas cosas con el paso del tiempo habían perdido importancia. Escuchó a Louis salir del baño y hundió su cara en el colchón con desánimo.

No quería, se negaba, algo en su interior le empujaba a volverse a Inglaterra. Al piso pequeño y escondido en un callejón de la ciudad que llevaba compartiendo con Louis a escondidas desde que habían empezado a salir juntos. Y le gustaba despertarse entre cajas de pizza y botellas de Beefeater, entre los Topman de Louis y sus Calvin Klein. Le gustaba que el último reloj carísimo que se había comprado reposara junto al despertador de la infancia de Louis y que unos cuantos restos de marihuana ocasional mancharan la perfecta pantalla de su iPhone 5.

— ¿Qué pasa, babe? – Louis le quitó las botas marrones, con cuidado, y después subió por sus gemelos, acariciando la parte de atrás de sus muslos y llegando hasta su trasero. Harry se encogió con un ronroneo que no se definía muy bien y Louis sonrió en silencio.

— Estoy cansado.

— ¡Puf! Y lo que te queda, colega. – respondió Louis haciendo referencia a la semana de promoción europea.

— Estoy cansado por pensar en lo cansado que voy a acabar el último día de esta promoción, Louis.

El tono seco de Harry, su acento marcadísimo y su manera lenta de hablar eran ya tan naturales para Louis, que no pudo evitar notar el timbre de desesperación en lo último que había dicho. El chico de Doncaster lo sabía, que Harry se estaba volviendo loco, que ni todo el dinero del mundo era suficiente para mantenerle bien emocionalmente.

Habían subido a la cima demasiado jóvenes. Habían tenido todo lo que siempre habían querido, pero nada que en realidad necesitaran. Y a veces Louis se sentía herido por no ser suficiente para Harry. Ignoró el hecho de que dolía un montón saber que Harry si era más que suficiente para él y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos se colaron entre la parte baja de su camiseta.

Escuchó que Harry suspiraba profundamente, le imaginó morderse los labios contra el colchón. Y sus dedos delinearon la musculatura perfecta de esa parte su cuerpo, Louis podía encenderse como una maldita moto con solo rozarle ahí. Era como un punto débil para los dos. Harry levantó su pelvis, dejando paso a las manos traviesas de Louis; las tenía frías y las yemas de sus dedos se aproximaron a su miembro con fluidez.

Recordó el día en que Louis se quejó de que llevara pantalones tan apretados, porque “no era fácil hacérselo en cualquier sitio”. Harry sintió la piel de sus nalgas al descubierto, a Louis rozándose obscenamente contra él y mientras una de sus manos le arañaba la parte baja de su abdomen, la otra masajeaba sus testículos con un ritmo tortuoso y lento.

— Me vas a… ah… romper el pantalón. – Harry sentía la tensión en sus bíceps aumentar con cada minuto que se pasaba en esa posición. Nunca era un mal momento para tirarse a Louis, de hecho, los malos momentos se convertían en buenos cuando lo hacían,… pero no así, pensó.

— Es lo que intento.

— Cállate.

Harry se dio la vuelta, provocando la caída libre de Louis sobre la cama. Aún tenía la mano enredada en sus calzoncillos y Harry gimió bajito al sentir la presión de esta provocada por el desvanecimiento del equilibrio de su chico.

El castaño claro sonrió extasiado al ver a Harry morderse los labios mientras se arrancaba (li-te-ral-men-te) la camiseta de leñador azul oscura con cuadros blancos que había llevado puesta ese día. Su estilista tendría que trabajar unas cuantas horas extra arreglando esos botones. El pecho de Harry al descubierto hizo que Louis se olvidara de la lógica de dónde había acabado la cazadora marrón del chico y su entrepierna parecía tironear inquieta dentro de sus pantalones.

— Harry…

— Si, te lo has buscado. Te he dicho que estaba cansado, me has calentado y ahora vas a quedarte sin andar bien por una semana. – A veces Harry hablaba realmente rápido para como hablaba la mayoría del tiempo. Y era divertido, porque Louis disfrutaba viendo cómo la gesticulación de sus manos también aumentaba de ritmo.

Harry se bajó bien los pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo y tiró de la pierna de Louis. Su miembro casi le tocaba el ombligo, recto, listo para la acción y al divisar el bulto entre la ropa de Louis casi se sintió enfadado de que aún no estuviera desnudo.

— ¿Qué ha sido del pequeño romántico de hace un año? – Louis casi lo gimió, quitándose su camiseta, ayudando a Harry a que se deshiciera de sus zapatillas y calcetines, después de sus pantalones y bóxers.

— Te hago el amor los viernes por la noche, si llueve.

— ¿¡Qué!? – Louis soltó una carcajada, las pequeñas arruguitas que aparecían alrededor de los ojos de Harry cuando sonreía, se hicieron visibles. Y cada uno podía morir de amor para los siguientes tres mil años. O morir de pasión.

Las rodillas de Harry chocaron contra el borde del colchón, su cuerpo esbelto y masculino hizo que Louis casi quisiera correrse en ese mismo instante sólo con mirarlo. Harry percibió ese instinto salvaje en la mirada de Louis, sus manos asieron con fuerza los tobillos de éste y bajó acariciándole por las rodillas hasta los muslos y agarró sus caderas con ímpetu, haciendo que sus testículos chocaran.

Louis se mordió los labios, apretándose las costillas con ambas manos y Harry tragó saliva con fuerza. Sus dedos largos y pálidos asieron el miembro de Louis. Le empezó a provocar, restregándose contra su entrada, obligándole a mantener las rodillas levantadas para poder mantener el contacto y le miraba a través de las pestañas, desde arriba.

— Y vas a hacérmelo sin condón.

— Si te tiras a más gente no es mi problema, tampoco.- La mano de Harry apretó con ganas la cabeza del pene de Louis. Éste gimió, no debió de haber hablado y reconoció que le gustaba que Harry fuera un bestia cuando lo hacían en noches así. En noches de gira y cuando su mente era una batalla campal.

Porque Harry se desahogaba con él, porque se aprovechó de la elasticidad que Louis había desarrollado en el ámbito sexual desde que estaban juntos y llevó los talones de éste hasta sus hombros. Uno de ellos resbaló y Harry le sujetó con su brazo.

— Me ponen tus tatuajes.

Harry alzó una ceja y con la mano que tenía libre, acomodó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Louis. Él se encogió con expectación.

— Lo sé.

Louis sintió a Harry en su interior más pronto de lo que se esperaba. Siempre recordaba la primera vez, siempre le sentía igual de grande y se sentía a sí mismo igual de estrecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, percibió que Harry se inclinaba más y asía sus dos rodillas con mucha más fuerza de la que creía haber tenido. La piel de sus brazos se tensó y Louis abrió justo los ojos para observar a la tinta permanente de su cuerpo moverse por la tensión.

Louis hacía que los tesoros de su piel se movieran.

La segunda embestida fue incluso más fuerte, Louis perdió la cuenta al instante, su energía se aflojó y dejó caer sus brazos sin fuerza en el colchón. Tuvo que agarrarse de la manta. Vio a Harry morderse el labio, sudar, y empezó a ir tan rápido que el miembro de Louis chocaba libremente entre el vientre de Harry y el suyo con libertad. Louis empezó a gemir, porque le gustaba que Harry fuera rápido. Y a Harry le gustaba así, sucio y sin tonterías,… a veces. Le gustaba sentir cómo la piel de ambos se iba calentando a la misma velocidad y ya sabía de memoria que Louis siempre empezaba a sudar por el cuello. En un momento en el que su miembro estaba completamente dentro, paró en seco; Louis le miró desconcertado y sintió que Harry se inclinaba sobre él. Jadeó, porque le estaba doblando las piernas casi hasta el pecho, porque al inclinarse Harry, le estaba hundiendo su hombría mucho más de lo que nadie lo hubiera hecho jamás.

La voz ronca de Harry le hizo respirar profundo, la postura casi acrobática que le hacía mantener era insoportablemente placentera, como a la vez extraña. Sintió al abdomen de Harry presionar su miembro con fuerza; le estaba aplastando literalmente. El de los rizos se restregó con fuerza a propósito, su rostro estaba al nivel del cuello de Louis y mirándole como un tigre que mira a su presa antes de degollarle la yugular, Harry se lanzó en picado a sus clavículas.

Le mordió.

Así.

Inexplicable, tan común de Harry.

Louis gritó. De dolor porque sintió que la piel casi se le desgarraba en ese punto, de placer porque su miembro estaba completamente aprisionado por el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, porque al moverse el chico sobre él, profundizó casi hasta su punto interno más sensible. Y Louis entonces le agarró fuerte por los hombros y el cuello, le llevó desesperadamente a su boca y le besó. Casi ni era un beso. Sus dientes chocaban porque intentaban moverse, el pelo de Harry se enredaba en las pestañas de Louis y más de una vez Harry creyó que acabaría con el labio roto.

Harry le penetró otra vez, gruñendo con tono grave desde su garganta.

— Grita más. – Le pidió con autoridad el de los rizos. Louis negó con la cabeza, vio los labios de Harry temblar y su ceño fruncirse. – Louis.

Le miró a los ojos, se sintió como un loco al ver el tamaño de su iris verde cambiar por unos segundos mientras el orgasmo le golpeaba el cuerpo entero. Harry tembló de manera frenética, aferrado a las rodillas de su novio, lidiando con el montón de sensaciones de ese instante. Sintiendo como si algo le tirase desde el interior de su abdomen hasta la punta de su miembro al derramarse dentro de Louis.

Louis sintió que su interior se llenaba de calidez. Un gemido se atascó en su garganta tal vez a raíz de las cosquillas internas que aquello desencadenó, sufría por alcanzar el placer proporcionado por Harry. Los ojos cansados verdes no se retiraron ni un momento de os azules. Con más gentileza, Harry soltó una de sus rodillas. La pierna de Louis se desplomó flácida sobre el colchón y Harry tocó la punta de su miembro. No creyó que fuera capaz de moverse más, pero le envistió de nuevo, y le apretó más, de nuevo y le apretó más.

Las uñas de Louis se clavaron ahí donde él tiene la estrella, el “won’t stop ‘till we surrender” y la percha de armario.

La mano de Harry quedó cubierta por la esencia de Louis. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, Harry se retiró del interior de Louis con cuidado e intentando no manchar más el panorama, se recostó en el colchón apartando la mano.

— Casi me matas, Harry.

— Como siempre.

Harry se apoyó en su costado y se acercó a darle un beso a Louis. En el pecho. Porque le apetecía volver a probar su sudor, amargo y salado. Porque le gustaba como olía, a una mezcla de perfume de esa mañana, a hombre y a él.

— Vamos, al baño, campeón.

Harry le ayudó a levantarse, se subió de nuevo los pantalones a un punto en el que al menos pudiera dar un paso sin tropezar y Louis observó maravillado el torso al descubierto de Harry. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan perfecto sólo con unos pantalones mal puestos encima? En fin.

— Menos mal que estabas cansado, tío. – les temblaban las piernas, los brazos, la voz…

— Aún soy joven. – Harry rió de su propia respuesta, Louis negando con la cabeza mientras se metía a la bañera con él.

Las entrevistas que iban a tener que hacer durante las siguientes horas se borraron de la mente de los dos. La presión de la gente esperando fuera. Los veinte pares de ojos puestos sobre ellos en cada instante velando por su seguridad. El Modest! Management y sus llamadas recordando los términos de compromiso.

A la mierda todo.

Harry sólo sentía la espuma del jabón deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, Louis había llenado la bañera poco a poco y le envolvía con las piernas, le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, con miedo a que su chico perdiera la cabeza. Porque para Louis las cosas siempre iban a estar bien, al parecer. Era el jodido Peter Pan, igual de mal educado, igual de brusco a veces, pero era un espíritu libre. Y Harry su niño perdido, que lloraba a veces después de hacer el amor, pero que se entregaba con cada molécula de su ser cada vez que Louis se lo pedía o cada vez que a él mismo le apetecía.

— Shhh… mi pequeño…- Louis escuchó el sollozo de Harry, no podía ver su cara, el calor agradable de la ducha era casi delirante y la espuma estaba en todas partes.

— ¿Podemos ir ya a dormir?

— Sí, pequeño.

Louis le dio un beso en la mejilla, desde atrás y le abrazó por la espalda. Dio un último masaje en la parte de la cabeza, con agua y jabón, antes de abrir la salida del agua pura sin champú.

Madrid amanecía con lentitud, con pereza.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron muy tarde ya, su cuerpo entró en calor al instante por la cercanía de la piel suave de Louis y sus labios pegados a su cabello húmedo.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

— ¿Quién… putas… es… a esta… jodida hora…? – la voz somnolienta de Harry hizo que Louis saliera de su mundo gobernado por Morfeo para pasar a vivir en la realidad del Planeta Tierra en la que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Eh! ¡Salid! ¡Tenemos sólo veinte minutos para el desayuno, que los de la rueda de prensa nos han estado esperando…!

— Es Niall. – Harry le reconoció y se hundió en su almohada.

— Vamos, Harry…

Louis fue el primero en vestirse. Harry se levantó para abrirle la puerta a Niall, que estaba comiendo un gofre con nata montada y el inglés solo supo sonreírle.

— Bueno días, Niall.

— ¿Perdón? Es casi medio día, hombre. A trabajar.

— Qué ganas…- Harry se dio la vuelta y le hizo pasar. Niall se rio por lo bajini, Louis estaba en el baño y no le podía ver burlarse del estado de Harry; pelo húmedo y cubriendo sus vergüenzas solo con la sábana de la cama.

— Claro, tú te habrás quedado seco, con la que tenías anoche aquí montada…- La risa de Niall no se pudo contener más y Louis le imitó pícaramente desde el baño.

— Oh, vaya… otra vez nos habéis oído. – Harry buscó la ropa interior limpia en su equipaje de mano y se la puso sin ningún pudor delante de Niall que ya había acabado su gofre.

— Sí y Liam viene para acá. Oh…

— Hola…- apareció como si le hubiera invocado, llevaba la misma cara de muerto que tenía desde lo de Danielle.

La última en entrar fue Lou, la maquilladora y estilista. A Niall ya le tenía listo y había llamado a Liam para no tener que desplazarse mucho. El servicio de habitaciones entró con el desayuno que habían pedido la parte del equipo de Modest! que iba con ellos de gira y todo empezaba a ser un revuelo. Harry empezó a tener náuseas y ganas de hiperventilar en cuanto se sintió tan presionado de nuevo. Empezaba otra vez la maldita ansiedad.

— Eh, tranquilo.- la mano de Louis le sujetó la suya, con confidencialidad y un gesto de cariño.

Lou se puso a maquillar a Harry con rapidez. Cubrió los puntos principales de las ojeras y las manchas de la piel a las que ya estaba acostumbrada. Siguió rápido con Louis para dejar desayunar a Harry.

— ¿Y Zayn? – preguntó Liam, que llevaba todo el rato callado y sin hablar a nadie.

— No quiere hablar.- respondió Niall con un murmullo.

— Dile que venga ya.- Louis señaló a uno de los dos guardaespaldas que estaban parados en el marco de la puerta de la enorme suite y el hombre obedeció al instante.

En cinco minutos, el chico del mechón rubio estaba en la habitación, con la ropa del día anterior y todo despeinado. Todo sabían lo que pasaba, que se había quedado hasta hacía una hora en el bar del hotel. Y a juzgar por el estatus del rascacielos, tendrían el mejor whisky en toda España.

La imagen sólo desesperó más a Harry. Los huevos fritos en el plato de su desayuno típico inglés de repente dejaron de parecer tan apetitosos. Lou, su maquilladora, tomaba las notas del día en un rincón de la suite en silencio. Las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Harry, porque podía ser la puta estrella del pop del momento, pero tenía miedo, ¿vale? Al cúmulo de entrevistas, a pasarse mil horas sin dormir, a tener que negar a Louis y que Louis le negara a él.

Y fue ahí cuando Louis le vio llorar, porque Liam y Niall ya se habían dado cuenta. Teasdale organizaba su equipo más experto para reparar a lo que era la cara de Zayn esa mañana cuando la voz airada de Tomlinson se alzó en el silencio.

— ¿¡Por qué lloras!?

Harry no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada y se tragó un sollozo. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

— Louis, no, por favor… - Niall intentó intervenir, porque sabía que eso les afectaba a todos y luego la gente que rondaba por ahí podría hablar.

— No, de por favor nada. – se dirigió a Harry y le golpeó en el hombro. Zayn alzó la mirada, disgustado. - ¿Tanto te molesta ser el adolescente más millonario del Reino Unido, casi del mundo? ¿Eh, Harry? ¿Quieres volver a Cheshire a ayudar a tu mamá a lavar los platos de la cena? A pelearte con Gemma por los tarros de mermelada y a hacer limpieza en el armario los domingos. Seguramente seguirías trabajando en la maldita panadería, no me jodas… ¿Verdad que te gusta mucho tener lo último de Apple? Y ni qué decir de tus cuatro coches último modelo, de las putas que pagamos cuando queremos y cómo sonríe cuando abra la maldita cuenta bancaria y ves tantos ceros.

Harry sólo se derrumbaba más. La culpa era suya, era él quien estaba quemado de todo eso, y lo llevaba arrastrando desde la noche anterior, sólo que Louis le había distraído con el sexo y punto. Lou se acercó, serena y con la base de maquillaje antes usada para Harry, para quitar el rastro de las lágrimas.

— Vamos, cariño, no llores más. Abre los ojos, que con estas gotas se te irá el enrojecimiento.

— Si, Harry, abre los ojos.- repitió Louis con escepticismo. Todos miraban a Louis con emociones variantes entre la rabia, tristeza e impotencia. Todos sabían que en el fondo estaba igual de roto que Harry, porque esconder el amor no es fácil, por mejor actor que seas. Porque la fama es un monstruo que a veces no somos capaces de manejar. Y hasta qué punto aguantamos por miles de libras en la cuenta bancaria. - ¿Te crees que a mí me encanta presumir de una novia falsa? ¿O que me encanta sentarme por horas en ruedas de prensa? Harry, por el amor de Dios, te tengo a ti y es suficiente. Pero yo no soy suficiente para ti, al parecer.

He ahí el punto de la rabia de Louis. Se sentó en una silla al lado de Niall, con la cabeza entre las manos, desesperado.

— Todo lo que siempre quise, pero nada que en realidad necesite. – Liam se levantó en silencio después de hablar y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación.

Lou acabó de maquillar a Harry y le dio un beso maternal en la coronilla.

— Vamos chicos, la rueda de prensa empieza ya.

Zayn miraba todo con los ojos vacíos desde su asiento en la suite. Le habían dejado como nuevo, y en el camerino seguramente le hicieran cambiar de ropa.

— Tú puedes, Harry. Son sólo unos días más. – le dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa forzada pero franca.

— El resto de mi vida.

Antes de dejar la habitación por completo, Louis se acercó a él, con los ojos gritando “lo siento” y las manos temblando. No podían llorar, les quedaban sólo minutos para ser ellos mismos y pasar a ser los adolescentes perfectamente heterosexualizados y exitosos del momento.

— Lo siento, cariño.- murmuró Harry en voz baja.

Louis negó con la cabeza, sonrió.

— Yo siempre me paso más. La rueda de prensa es hasta las dos y media. A esa hora te veo en el baño del final del pasillo, ¿vale?

— Escucha, Louis…

El mundo podría detenerse. Podría ser justo y liberarles. Podría no existir la responsabilidad ni el sentido de supervivencia que les llevaba a tomar las decisiones etiquetadas como correctas.

— Tú si eres suficiente. Eres más que eso.- dijo con su voz profunda y grave.

Aunque estuvieran completa e irremediablemente quemados.

**Author's Note:**

> publicado originalmente en tumblr


End file.
